splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim: The Reign Of Little Tay
Splat Tim: Reign Of Little Tay is the fifth game in the second saga of the New Splat Tim series. It was made by Hideo Koshima when he saw what a little shit that bratshit Little Tay was. So he made this game as a diss, and in Earth 3, this is what made Little Tay lose popularity. no why does this even exist Story Intro The game kicks off immediately after the events of Splat Tim: Return to Venus/Splat Tim Bullet Hell. Splat Tim is playing Nuclear Throne on his Xbox because its a better game than Fortnite when all the sudden Morgz Mum kicks down his door, Yelling "ohhhhh, Im gonna Fuck you up after what you did to me!" Morgz Mum shoves him in a sack, and hauls him off. Splat Tim then says inside the sack "i did not come out of retirement for this shit.". Splat Tim, cramped as fuck inside the sack, pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls up New Splat Tim and the Agents, telling them the situation. a moment later, New Splat Tim, 4, and 3 turn up behind the car Morgz Mum is in and start shooting the wheels and the back window. A bullet flies through the back window and hits Morgz Mum's steering wheel. She then freaks the fuck out and the car swerves into a building and explodes. Morgz Mum survives and Hijacks a motor cycle, zipping down the streets. New Splat Tim, 4 and 3 come up to splat tim and pull him out of the trunk of the now destroyed car. "are you ok?" "yeah". They pull Splat Tim out of the sack. Splat Tim says that they need to find out what Morgz Mum is planning. Splat Tim and the gang head off to HQ, and tell Captain Cuttlefish what just happened. "What the fuck? ok, we need to figure out whats going on". Cap'n Cuttlefish looks on the satellite powered, Suped as fuck super computer, which is just an enhanced Google Earth, and looks at the surveillance cameras in Morgz Mum's lair. "Oh shit" says Cuttlefish. "She's Hired Little Tay.". "Splat Tim, New Splat Tim, Agents, You need to go fuck her up." Main Game Splat Tim and his gang go to the Splat Plane and fly like Badasses to Morgz mum's Lair, then do a super cool, acrobatic, skydiving session that lasts 3 minutes and land on the roof of the HQ. Splat Tim goes in, New Tim and the agents close behind. Suddenly, Little Tay, Lil' T and Sophie Aspin catch them. "fuck you" says Sophie Aspin. "Shut The Fuck Up You Little Shit" Splat Tim shoots back. then a level section called "Bar Spitting" plays, which is identical to levels of Parappa the Rappa instead it only lasts 30 seconds. After you spit flaming bars all over Aspin, you are forced to retreat because that little shit Lil' T starts threatening to have sex with your sister, and shoots an AK47 while smoking a cigar, despite the fact he's like 9. Splat Tim and the gang go back to the Splat Plane but those little Bratshits start shooting them down. The plane dives into the water and everything goes black. around an hour later, Tim and his friends wake up in the lost city of Raplantis. "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" begins playing and Will Smith approaches them. "Welcome, Splat Dawg. my names Willy T. What brings you here." "Will Smith, ma boi, those little shits Little Tay and friends shot us down into the river." "what the fuck" "yeah i know". So will smith gives the gang a free golden plane and A bunch of guns. Splat Tim head back to Morgz Mum HQ to find Morgz Mum, you guessed it, Spying on Lil' T while Sophie Aspin sucks him off. They Open fire and catch Morgz Mum by surprise. "HOLY SHIT!". Morgz Mum runs off like a Pussy and you begin chasing her. She gets into her car with Little Tay and drives off into the city. You guys hop into a golden lambo and start driving on after her. then a section starts where you go into first person and lean out of the car window with an AK47 while New Tim drives. you have to shoot at Morgz Mum's car until it begins to smoke, then shoot it once more and the engine will explode and it will swerve out, crash through a fence then tumble over into a field. You get out of the car and open the door, Sophie aspin and lil' T are dead but Tay is alive and Morgz Mum is unconscious. Lil' Tay calls you a little fucking shit and then the final boss fight begins. Little Tay begins by shooting a SMG at you. all you have to do to deal damage in this sequence is shoot her. but once you deal enough damage she gets on a motorbike and starts trying to ram you. dodge that and she will run into a rock and the motorbike will explode, dealing damage to Tay. After that she will get 2 Missile launchers on her shoulder and fire them into the air. you need to doge the missiles, making them lock onto her. repeat this 3 times and little tay will die. after that you go to the car, carrying little tays body, to find Morgz Mum gone. you dont bother though, and you go back to Inkopolis.Then they drive into a fire off a cliff and die because it's really funny an that's what happened to them in earth 3. Guns Pistols * Beretta 92 * Glock 19 * Browning High Power * SIG Sauer P226 * Walter P99 * Heckler and Koch VP9 * Ruger SR-Series SMG's * Machine Pistol * Sa vz. 23 * KRISS vector * Škorpion * Beretta M12 * CZ Scorpion EVO 3 * Star Model C84 * Jatimatic Machine Guns * M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle * M1919 Browning LMG * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Madsen Machine Gun * McCrudden Light Machine Rifle * MG 13 * AK 47 Snipers * International Arctic Warfare * M21 Sniper Weapon System * HS Precision Pro Series * Sako TRG * M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle * Zastava M76 * Steyr SSG08